A Perfect Morning
by DarveyAdventCalendar
Summary: Donna and Harvey exchange presents on Christmas morning with a small surprise.


**Day 5  
**

* * *

**_A Perfect Morning_**

_by Jessicaa1567_

**.-*°****✧°*-.**

* * *

He wakes up on Christmas morning, the light streaming in as he looks over and sees red hair sprawled across the bed. He notices that she's still fast asleep, so he stays in his position and just admires her. He can't believe that this is his life now, being married to the women of his dreams and getting to wake up next to her each morning.

He dreamt of having a life like this. Someone who never fails to make him laugh, smile, feel safe and love him unconditionally. He never thought it was possible until he did it. His thoughts go back to that night, when he didn't think he needed anyone but the love of his life. She is everything to him, and it only took Robert losing his licence to realize that she has always been the one, even though in the back of his mind he already knew but just didn't have the courage to access it.

Everything after that night felt like a dream, the kisses they gave each other every morning and the way they connected in bed was something he loved about waking up next to her. Donna always looked so beautiful while she was sleeping and whenever she first got up. He smiles, turning to her, taking strands of her hair and pushing them behind her ear. He gets closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulder.

She stirs, feeling his kisses on her shoulder even though she knew that he knew she's awake. She slowly turns around to face him. He is sporting a big Cheshire cat smile on his face which makes her chuckle out loud. This is a normal routine for them now, smiling at each other and always enjoying each other's company.

"Merry Christmas," he murmurs, placing a kiss on her lips.

She wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. "Merry Christmas," she kisses him, smiling into it.

Her lips are soft and sensual. Donna is such a great kisser, and it only makes him better. He grabs her face, pulling himself more into her while caressing the side of her body. He rolls on top of her, situating himself in between her legs. He brings one leg up and caresses her heated core, causing her to moan into him. Her fingers are in his hair, pushing her leg on his ass to cause some friction.

"Harvey," she moans, closing her eyes.

Her moan causes him to do the same. He leaves her lips and starts trailing a path down her neck. He latches onto her nipple, loving the fact that they slept naked last night. His tongue swirls around it, his hand reaching up to cup the other breast.

Donna arches into his touch, panting at the sensation. His mouth trails from one breast to the next, matching his ministrations from the previous nipple to this one.

He reaches down, fingertips caressing down her skin, causing goosebumps to rise on her arms. His hands find her folds, a finger dipping in to see that she's wet enough. She is, so he gently begins rubbing her clit in circular motions while his mouth still toys with her nipple.

Her breath hitches at the sensation. He always knows how to work his mouth on every inch of her body, sending jolts of pleasure throughout.

He releases his mouth from her nipple, and he slowly leaves kisses down her body until he's face to face with her slit.

Harvey stares back at her, and she's already looking at him, biting her lip. Her eyes are filled with lust, showing him how much she wants him.

Donna is getting impatient with his staring, no matter how sexy it may be; she just wants him to touch her already. She bucks her hips, begging, "Harvey, please."

He smirks. Hearing Donna beg for him is music to his ears.

He starts licking her clit while her hands are in his hair, bringing him closer so there's more pressure against it.

"Fuck, Harvey," she moans. Hearing her moans causes him to moan into her clit, causing vibrations. He takes his other hand, inserting one finger, then another one, making Donna scream at the pleasure she is receiving.

Harvey continues to lick and suck her clit while she wraps her legs around him, locking him there. She feels like she is on Cloud 9. Fuck, he is always so good with his mouth and fingers. He angles his fingers, hitting the spot she loves and making her cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck, I'm going to-"

He smirks, putting more pressure on her clit until she is screaming and riding out her orgasm.

"God, Harvey, that was amazing," she says as he slowly lifts his head.

"Oh, yeah?" He has a smug look on his face, knowing how pleased she is with him.

"Hell yeah!" she says with a smirk. She reaches down and takes his dick with her hand, stroking it while making eye contact with Harvey. He watches her grins when she feels him grow hard.

"Fuck Donna" he moans. His eyes are dark filled with lust. He wants her and needs her now.

She giggles knowing exactly what she is trying to do. Releasing her hand letting him take control. He takes his dick and rubs it between her juices.

Donna moans at the feeling, "Mhmmm, now I want you to rock my world," she says, lifting her hips.

He tuts. "Patience," he says while rubbing her thighs.

Fuck, she is so sexy as she looks up at him with hooded eyes. She's biting her lip, driving him crazy.

He takes one nipple in each finger, rubbing them between his fingers while rocking back and forth.

Donna can't handle the teasing. "Fuck, Harvey," she bucks.

He decides to stop teasing her and give her what they both want. Harvey moves his hands to her hips and grabbing his dick, inserts himself inside of her. They both heave out a sigh, letting the relief go.

Harvey gives Donna time to adjust and rocks back and forth, slowly taking both of her hands and intertwining their fingers. He plants his lips on hers, tasting her and moaning into her. He moves his lips to her neck, hitting that sweet spot while caressing her face.

"Harvey!" she moans.

"I know, baby, I know." He starts pumping himself inside her faster, then takes his hand and starts rubbing her clit.

"Mhmm, Donna."

They are both so close; Donna takes her hand and grabs his ass, encouraging him to go deeper. Pumping a few more times, she releases her orgasm, causing him to follow behind moments later, releasing into her.

He drops his head into the crook of her neck. "Did that rock your world?" he says with a smirk.

"Mhm, oh yeah, it did."

He chuckles. "God, I love you," he says while looking up at her, taking one hand on each side of her face.

"I love you, too," she smiles.

He kisses her. "Let's go shower."

"Are you proposing a round two?" she raises her eyebrow at him. Harvey smirks at her question.

"I may or may not be," he says, winking at her and walking to the washroom.

She rolls her eyes at his antics before joining him.

.

.

.

They get out of the shower with smiles on their faces. They clearly enjoyed their time in there.

Walking into the kitchen, she's about to make breakfast when he takes the items out of her hands, insisting on making their breakfast. She smiles at his thoughtfulness.

He quickly gets ready to make her some food.

"So, what are you going to make me?" she asks.

"Well, actually, I had you for breakfast already so I'm just going to keep it light and make some pancakes. Do you want to eat anything else?" he smiles at himself, waiting for a reaction. He makes eye contact and sees she's already rolling her eyes at him

"Mhmm, pancakes are just fine, babe," she smiles.

She watches as he moves in the kitchen and begins making her favorite pancakes. He serves the pancakes, drizzling on the syrup and whipped cream.

Donna quickly digs into her food. "Mhm, these are so good," she moans.

"I know," he smiles cheekily at her.

Donna rolls her eyes while continuing to eat. He gets up without saying anything, making her curious of what he is doing. He comes back, showing the present in his hand.

"I got you something," he says.

He sits back down and hands her the present.

She opens it with a smile on her face. It is a beautiful silver necklace with matching earrings. The necklace had the anniversary of the day they met carved into it.

"Harvey," she says, "it's beautiful." She tears up looking down at the engraved date. Sure, she can buy these things herself, but when he does it, it means so much more. She tears up while kissing him and looking at him, "I love you."

He smiles while she caresses his face. "I love you, too."

"I have something for you as well." She nervously gets the present in the bedroom where she's been hiding it in her jewelry drawer. Her heart stammers fast. They have only been married for six months, and she was nervous to see what his reaction would be.

She gets the present and hands it to him as she sits down in the kitchen, waiting for his reaction.

He opens it up and it's a onesie that says _Best Gift Ever_ with a candy cane on it and a matching striped hat and pants.

He looks confused.

But he sees something else. A positive pregnancy test.

"Wait," he looks down and looks back up.

"Are you…?"

"Mhm. Yeah, I am, Harvey," she says with tears streaming down her face. She wasn't sure what he would think of the news being so new into their marriage and the fact that they'd never discussed starting a family, but the smile on his face is a good indication of how he feels.

He leaves the stuff at the counter and picks her up, swinging her around and planting a kiss on her as Donna giggles.

"So, you're happy about this, isn't not too soon?" she says when he puts her down.

"Donna, of course I'm happy. I've never thought about having kids that much, but when I did, I always thought about having them with you."

She smiles. "We're pregnant," she says with a smile and then tears.

"I'm so happy," he says. He brings her in for a hug as he kisses her lips again. Harvey kneels down and lifts her shirt up to kiss her stomach. "I can't wait until we meet you. Daddy is going to love you so much."

Donna chuckles. His words warm her heart. "The baby will too" she says smiling down at him. He pulls her shirt back down, getting up. He takes her face in his hands while she giggles at him "Thank you for giving me the best Christmas present ever" and he takes her lips with his.

**.-*°****✧°*-.**


End file.
